Problem, Friends, and Him
by SooChan
Summary: Kalau saja dia bisa memakan dua orang itu, sudahlah Yoongi makan mereka. Terpeleset atau didorong, sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas, kepala pacarnya itu jadi korban. Salah mereka, jika mereka membangunkan godzilla yang tertidur. BTS FF / Yoongi / Jimin / Taehyung / Jungkook / Seokjin / Namjoon / Hoseok / YoonMin! Drabble.


Kalau saja ada sebuah palu atau pentungan, atau pemukul baseball atau apa sajalah, di dekatnya itu, Yoongi pasti sudah mengambilnya dan melemparkannya pada dua tengik sialan di depannya.

Siapa?

Jangan tanyakan.

Nanti Yoongi semakin emosi.

"Kalian tolol, bodoh, sialan, kurang ajar, kuharap kalian tenggelam di sungai amazon!"

Tentu saja, kata-katanya tidak serius. Sejahat apa pun temannya itu, ia tidak boleh balas dendam. Kan Yoongi anak baik. Ya, tidak?

"Hyung, kami cuma bercanda," Taehyung berkata, ia bersandar di sebelah Jungkook, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari amukan marah psikopat dadakan di hadapannya.

"Ya, Yoongi, mereka cuma bercanda, mana mereka tahu kalau Jimin akan terpeselet jatuh," Seokjin sang laki-laki paling baik di antara enam orang di ruangan itu, menepuk pundak Yoongi. "Aku yakin Jimin baik-baik saja."

"Yap, tidak mungkin sampai terluka parah," Hoseok membenarnya, sambil dirinya tersenyum menenangkan -nyengir sih, lebih tepatnya.

Yoongi mendengus, wajahnya merah padam. Mereka rasa, mereka sudah membangunkan hibernasi godzilla -tunggu, godzilla melakukan hibernasi?

Mereka di rumah sakit, setelah kehebohan Seokjin menemukan teman yang sudah ia anggap adik itu dibopong ke kelas 3 -bukannya uks, duh, adik kelasnya tinggal satu ini kenapa lemot sekali. Dan tentu saja, selain Seokjin, ada Yoongi, yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar ribut-ribut di depan pintu kelas.

Dan Yoongi memaksa untuk langsung ke rumah sakit. Curiga jika terjadi pendarahan, luka parah, geger, tumor, kanker, tipes, diabetes, diare, flu bu-hentikan.

Tahu saja.

Muka Jungkook hampir saja terimbas tinju Yoongi kalau Seokjin tidak mencegah.

"Hyung!" teriak seseorang, memanggil Yoongi yang memojokkan diri di ujung bangku ruang rumah sakit, paling ujung, hingga bokongnya saja hanya menempel setengah.

Itu suara Namjoon, si anak kaya kepala sekolah yang hobinya ngerap dan membuat benda-benda seantero sekolah rusak -yang terakhir pintu mobil guru Kim, bahkan yang satu ini bukan properti sekolah. "Jimin sudah bangun, sudah boleh di besuk katanya."

Yoongi dengan beringas langsung masuk ke kamar rawat. Mendapati keempat orang lainnya sedang mengelilinga satu ranjang. "Jim!"

"Ah, Hyung," Jimin mengangkat tangannya, sebagai kata 'hai' yang lain. "Wajahmu merah sekali."

Yoongi tidak mempedulikannya, ia menatap perban di kepala Jimin, dan ia sudah berkaca-kaca saja. Seolah Jimin itu sedang bangun dari komanya selama dua tahun atau apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung, justru kaget kenapa harus dibawa ke rumah sakit seperti ini."

"Tuh, kan, Jimin tidak apa-apa," dua bocah tengik itu cari masalah lagi. Yoongi langsung memelototi mereka, dan mereka langsung mudur sepuluh langkah ke belakang.

"Kalau bukan karena kalian mengambil buku Jimin dan membuat Jimin terpelesat karena mengejar bukunya. Dia tidak akan ada di sini," sungguh, jika Jungkook dan Taehyung harus berkata, mereka hanya bisa bilang kalau mereka gemetaran setengah mati -Yoongi benar-benar mirip pembunuh, pembunuh asli tanpa senjata, membunuh lewat pikiran, lah.

"Mereka cuma bercanda," Jimin, yang sebenarnya kesal dengan dua orang itu membela. Yah, hitung-hitung dia harus menyuruh mereka berdua mentraktirnya es krim. Hati malaikat itu tidak ada, soalnya kalau di bumi setannya lebih banyak.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjagamu Min," laki-laki yang lebih tinggi satu senti berkata dengan enggan, memusut kepala Jimin pelan-pelan. "Kau sudah terluka saja begitu aku tidak ada bersamamu."

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, mana mungkin Hyung bersamaku terus."

Yoongi terenyuh, kemudian memegangi tangan si pipi berisi itu. "Hm, cium aku."

Jimin tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi, sembari si godzilla itu terpadamkan amarahnya oleh bibir si manis.

Sedang ...

Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, berada di pojok ruangan, terbaikan oleh aura yang begitu kuat dengan wangi musim semi itu.

Plak!

Hoseok menepuk udara.

"Duh, ada nyamuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sialan. Mereka cuma obat nyamuk.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Do not hurt your friend, or their boy/girlfriend will be turn out like godzilla as Yoongi did.

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

RnR?


End file.
